


Nacreous: The beauty of Twilight

by Ivangalyne



Series: Daybreak Saga [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Indian mythology - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivangalyne/pseuds/Ivangalyne
Summary: Meet the new girl, who knows no one, knows no love.Follow a journey where she falls in love, and uncovers secrets while keeping hers' covered.See how everyone seems enamoured with her while she innocently brushes them off. Hear how her shattered heart slowly mends. Smell the scent of love and hurt in the air. Taste her inedible blood. Feel her pain and love.New girl moves into Forks. What secrets is she keeping? Why is everyone helping her and trusting her so quickly? What secret is she hiding? Why does she stand under the moon and glow as if the moon gives away its light to her? Can Jasper find out or will he decide that she is too much baggage for him?





	1. Preface

Depression. It's a funny word- something some people feel terror over and something other people make fun of. Well, I am one of them- the ones who feel terror at hearing the word. It's a word that nearly destroyed my life, it's a word that caused me scars-physical and mental- and it's a word I have never truly overcome.

 _When_  the terror struck I truly do not know, and when I overcame it I do not know. I am not really sure if I have truly have overcome it. I have met a lot of people who have said "she's a kid, what depression can she have? Did her parents not give her a new phone? Or did her boyfriend dump her?" Well, to those people I say, "No. My parents do not  _need_  to give me a new phone, because I do not want one. No. My boyfriend did not dump me. I never had one. No one wanted me."

At the age of fifteen I made my first cut. And then another and another and another. At seventeen I stopped, and ten months before I turn eighteen, I moved here. The rainiest town in all of Virginia- Forks, Population- 3121. Now 3122. It's a new place for me. Heck, it's a new country for me. It's a new  _beginning_  for me.

Hi, my name is Alisha Agarwal. I am almost eighteen, my favorite colors are black and Irish green, better known as emerald green. I am 5 feet 6 inches tall, quite surprising for an Indian girl- not Native American but an actual Indian from India- but, I've heard it's an average height over here in America. I have brown hair that is a little longer than shoulder length which has natural blonde streaks through it and brown eyes that change with my emotions.

I was born in New York, however my mother missed her motherland and thus right after my birth, and after we were cleared to fly we went off to India, where I have lived ever since- till now. I lived with my parents, grandparents and seven year old sister, before I defied my parents, reached into my inheritance and took enough to last my move and tide me over for a week while I found a job for myself. Even though the inheritance left for me is large enough to last me more than a little while, I want to stand on my own, learn and fall and most of all support myself come hell or high water.

Moving to Forks itself was a spontaneous decision on my part. I did not want to move to someplace too expensive or large- since I did not have a driving license, thus I would have to walk everywhere or earn enough to manage talking public means of transport every day to school and back- or someplace too sunny. Being from a place where the sun shone most of the year and rain fell heavy with mild winter with the addition of having skin prone to sunburn, I wanted to move someplace cool, with plenty of rain and long, cold winters.

Finding a place which rained a lot, barely had sun, was small and light on my pocket was hard. It took weeks of research, calls and favours, but I found it- my ideal town. At least on paper. Thankfully, due to studying in the International Board already, changing countries and thus school was not a problem. Nor was my perfect GPA. The problem was getting away from my house to the airport without my parents knowing.

Therefore, when everyone left for a wedding, I faked a stomach ache and stayed back. Planning this took months and careful sneaking around for exact dates and begging for an adult to buy tickets, but, I managed it.

Now, I did  _not_  run away. Yes, my parents do not know where I am. Yes, they did not know  _when_ I left. However, we already were planning on me moving to the US, they just did not have a say in where, and I left them a note saying I would contact them first thing when I got a new number or switched my laptop on long enough for a video call. In addition, my cousin, the person I am closest to (other than my sister) knows where I am, due to the fact that he booked my tickets, since, he is an adult and me a lowly minor.

Thus, on the morning 27th of February, 2005, I am boarding a plane that will take me directly to the tiny Forks Airport located at the Southern end of the town. I already had a room booked at the Miller Tree Inn for a week and had a map provided by the internet and printers in my hand. The only unplanned thing was my ride there. The inn was at the easternmost end of the city, which granted was only four streets over, but walking with my luggage which was a lot was impossible. Therefore, I was seriously hoping to catch  _something_  to the inn.

After twenty hours of flight plus turbulence, I was ready to get out of the metal contraption and  _stretch_  my sore muscles caused by sitting in one place for  _too_  long. Thankfully, I had a window seat, however, the fact was soured by the idiot sitting next to me. The guy kept on chattering and hitting on me enough that I felt like actually hitting him. Add on the fact that I was trying to deal with the serious time change, and I was ready to murder someone. Thankfully, he got off a stop before Forks, therefore, I did have a few minutes of peace toward the end.

Consequently, I got off on the 28th of February, 2005, in the morning in the  _tiny_  Forks airport with four suitcases, my book bag and my laptop bag. It cost me more than I would even  _think_ of spending, to get all my stuff here, but, there was no way I was going to leave my clothes or books or basically  _anything_  of mine behind.

And, here I am now standing drenched in front of the exit trying to find a cab or bus or  _anything_  really but seeing nothing. Suddenly, I see a beautiful Mercedes S55 AMG coming in my direction and decide on hitchhiking my way to the inn. I start preparing to stop the car, when it stops a few feet away from me, and I see a door open.

Graceful, but, tiny legs pop out then the body and then the head. The girl was tiny, with pale skin and black pixie hair. She moves towards me and then the other door opens. I see a man coming out. Maybe, in his mid-twenties with same pale skin and seriously blond hair with an expression that just seems to say 'I'll help you.' I open my mouth to ask for some help, but, the pixie speaks up. "Hello, you need a ride to Miller's Inn? Yes. Lovely. Come on. We'll drop you there, let's get your luggage in the boot and backseat. Also, are those the new Chanel boots? They look amazing. We have to go shopping sometime. Also, I  _see_ …"

The pixie kept on speaking as I stared dumbfounded at her. By the time I had recovered, the man had all my luggage situated and was holding the car door open for me. Dazed, I enter the car and look at the beautiful leather interior. All the while the pixie kept on chattering, "…and to be frank you'll look great in royal deep colors. Oh! By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Alice Cullen and this is my father Carlisle Cullen. And you are Alisha Agarwal. Oh! We are going to be best friends. I wonder is your hair…" She did not stop speaking and I did not stop staring. I look at the man and he shakes his head while looking at the pixie as if to say, 'there is no stopping her.'

Thus, my first introduction to a Cullen's and the subsequent feeling of oncoming drama imploding in my head.


	2. Drama

The innkeeper, Mr. Miller, ironically, showed me to my room and helped me get my luggage upstairs. The journey to the inn was pretty short, barely five minutes and filled with the pixie  _Alice_ chattering up a storm and the man _Carlisle_  shooting her amusing looks. After helping me get off my luggage from the car, the two Cullen's bid their goodbyes, with Alice  _hugging_ me while I thanked them profusely. That was when I noticed the ice cold skin. Carlisle looked ready to offer an excuse, however, I found no reason to ask. They helped me and I was thankful. Period. Poking my nose into someone else's business was not something I was particularly interested in.

After some contemplation, I decided to put off sleeping and explore town while trying to find someplace to rent. I took a  _long_  shower and after changing into a water repelling parka I bought from  _Zara_ , I pulled on my waterproof  _Taras_  boots which went right under my knee and simply added kohl to my eyes. I headed downstairs to ask Mr. Miller on where I could get decent breakfast and found him sitting in the reception.

"Morning, Mr. Miller." I greeted "Do you know somewhere I could get breakfast and possibly a place to rent?"

"Well, child, I know Sue's dinner would be good, but I see you have no ride. So I suggest you go up the street to Miss Abigail's place. She doesn't keep anything fancy. Just some eggs and waffles for the policemen working the early shift." He explained. "As for your rent problem, I remember old Mrs. Jenks went to live with her son in New York and told the Chief Swan to look for tenants to rent the house to. For details, you'll have to talk to him."

* * *

Locating the desk that supported the nameplate of 'Police Chief', I walked over to the man seated on the desk and he looked up. He looked to be in his late thirties or early forties with brown, curly hair.

"Hello. Are you Chief Swan?" I inquired.

"Yes, young lady. How may I help you?" He asked. I could tell he was curious about me but too well-mannered to directly ask me.

"As you can probably tell, I am new in town and I need a place to stay, preferably rent." I explained while satiating a bit of his curiosity. "Mr. Miller told me you might have some information."

"Well, are you alone? Parents? Siblings? How old are you?" He inquired.

"Yes, I am alone. Everyone is back at home, in India. I turn eighteen right after Christmas." I answered. He look satiated with my answers and finally ready to provide real information, it seemed.

"Well, Mrs. Jenks did tell me to search for tenants to rent her old place out to, and you  _look_  trustworthy enough. Are you going to attend Forks High School?" He asked.

"Yes I am, sir." I answered.

"Well, are you going to work to pay the rent?" He inquired.

"Yes. As soon as I find a job." I was getting tired of this inquisition very quickly.

"And your tuition for high school?" He still appeared to have a list of questions.

"My brother transferred the amount already. Since it costs less than my old school, he gave me the surplus left and I'm waiting till my birthday to get a home for myself. My parents know where I am (They  _did_  know I am in the states) however, they will not accept any responsibilities other than the tuition they have set aside and the money sent with me." I started voluntarily providing information to finish this off and get some  _god damned_  food. Looking at skeptical look on his face I continued, "I have my own account before I am eighteen due to some  _reasons._ Also, I cannot drive a car, so I refuse to put money towards something I cannot use and have to spend  _more_ getting someone to teach , I am basically going to walk everywhere till I have enough saved up to buy a bike. All my documents including my  _reason_  are here along with my dual citizenship proof." I hand him a plastic folder from my waterproof  _Gucci_ handbag.

"Very well then. How long can you stay at the inn?" He asked.

"Not long." I quickly answered. I do not want to waste money even if I have enough.

"Can you manage till seven o'clock?" He asked.

"Yes I can." I answered suspicious of his intents.

"Well Mrs. Jenks is going to be back at six-thirty this evening so, you can talk to her and fix out the  _kinks_ in your plan after giving her sometime to settle. I do have on good authority that the rent is going to be a good 450$ a month. Will you be able to manage that?" He asked leafing through my documents.

"Yes, I will." Of course I will. The inn cost me 70$ a day and if I move out today, I save up on more than I could even think of doing. That was almost a month's rent. I thought I would have to stay a couple weeks at the inn before I managed to find a place. Then something he said nagged at me. "What do you mean by kinks?"

"You are seventeen. She might require a co-signer for your lease." He was still leafing through my documents so I waited till he found my  _reasons_. I knew he found it when his eyes grew huge, and he looked at me with a hanging jaw.

"I am not going into the account unless someone is dying," I answered his unspoken question. He nodded though still looked pensive. So I elaborated, "I am trying to live on my own, work through life not sit and eat on other's money through it." He actually looked proud though I had no reason why.

"Okay, Miss. Ag- Aga…" He looked awkward trying to pronounce my last name, so, I offered him a way out.

"You can call me Alisha." I offered. He instantly accepted.

"Okay Alisha. Everything is in perfect order, so, I will help with the co-sign problem on some conditions." He seemed to be genuine in helping me.

"What conditions?" This is getting too fishy for my taste.

"Look, I have a daughter who is just a year younger than you and I cannot imagine her living without anyone around to help. So, I'll help you on the condition that you keep up the perfect GPA I see on these transcripts." He said waving them around. "Also, you tell me where you work and I'll keep a check on things. If all these are fulfilled I'll get rid of your co-sign problem."

His terms were so easily fulfilled I had no problems agreeing to them. I nodded and he handed me my file back and ordered me to meet him at the station at quarter to seven on the dot.

I left the station and walked to the diner Mr. Miller mentioned. I came in front of closed sign. Confused, I looked at my watch which showed it was time for lunch. I had spent more than two hours discussing my living arrangements.  _Lovely,_ note my sarcasm. I just kept walking hoping to find  _someone_ to tell me someplace to eat when I turned around the corner. I saw the high school and thought completing my paperwork was the best distraction to have currently. As I walked, I became aware of someone leaning on the gate of the school. Someone  _tiny_. By the time I reached seeing distance I saw Alice waving at me wildly beckoning me over.

"Hello Alisha. I see you're here." She speaks.

'Well spotted, genius' I think. "Yes." I reply. She hands me box and says, "Here I got lunch for you. Don't worry I know you're  _vegetarian_." She snickers lightly. Not even bothering to question on how she knew I would be here or I am vegetarian, I start eating. I see vegetable tacos and I moan after eating a bite of it. I wouldn't usually take food from others but, she made me feel warm and  _safe,_ I wasn't turning down any offers of friendship from a kind-hearted person.

"It's good right? Of course it is. My mom, Esme made these. Now, your paperwork will be in the office with Mrs. Cope. I'll show you there." She again went on a spiel with information she should  _not_ know. 'Maybe my parents found out? Or did I have a stalker?' The list in my mind went off and I found myself nearing a panic attack when a wave of calm washes over me. This has never happened before, I blink in confusion when a large hand rubs my back. I realize that I was dry heaving in a parking lot and straightened up, panicking at the feel of someone's touch.

"Whoa! Miss. It's okay. I won't touch you." A male voice with a southern twang said.

After I caught my breath, I looked up. If I was tall, he was  _huge,_ towering over me by at least half a foot, maybe more. He had dirty blond hair, and his  _eyes_ \- so beautiful that I stared right into them. He stared right back at me and it felt like something was connecting.  _What_  I do not know, but it was definitely  _something_. The spell was broken by a dainty hand that touched the back of my hand. Startled I looked down and followed the hand back to Alice. She quickly removed her hand and introduced me to the newcomer.

"Alisha, this is my brother, Jasper. Jasper, this is my new friend I told you about, Alisha." I offered my hand to him, but instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips and my heart started beating fast. His lips felt soft but had a marble like quality to them- unyeilding- and were so cool I almost moaned in pleasure.

Due to being a person who regularly got overheated, his touch felt like a breath of fresh air, cool and refreshing to me. This time his touch did not make me panic. It felt safe. Safer than anything I have ever known. It felt like his touch had enchanted me and bewitched me. A bell rung and I looked away, I could feel heat on my cheeks, but he did nothing but give a deep chuckle that made me shiver. With what feeling, I do not know, but it was a shiver, none-the-less.

They started walking and I followed, hyper-aware that  _Jasper_  was still holding my hand. They took me to a brown door in one of the many buildings.

"That is the office. We'll see you later, Alisha." With that Alice was gone tugging Jasper behind her. He held my hand till he was too far to hold on to it and then dropped it.

Dazed, I walk into the office and found a small cosy room and a desk filled with flowers and bright papers. I cleared my throat politely and the large, red-haired woman behind the desk, looked up from her paperback. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Alisha. My brother got me registered here?" I informed her, and saw immediate curiosity light up her eyes. Of course, she wants to know gossip material. As if Chief Swan's Spanish inquisition wasn't enough.

"Yes dear," She looked through a delicately stacked pile of papers on her desk and immediately took out a bunch of papers kept together by clip. "Everything seems to be in order other than your transcripts. Your brother did not send those." I look through my bag and hand them to her. She mentioned to one of the padded folding chairs and I took a seat. She started leafing through my transcripts and pencilling down information along the clipped papers.

Fifteen minutes and one intense stare match with the counter later, she said "Yes, perfect. However, here it mentions that your subjects are AP Literature, Hindi, AP Psychology, AP Biology and Algebra." I nodded and she continues, "Well, you see dear, we do not offer Hindi nor do we have AP subjects here, so how about you look through the syllabus for the subjects we do have and see if you want something else. I'll see what I can do about you language problem."

She walks out of the room and I start looking through the course work they have and find that most of it had already been covered in my old school. Thank the gods. It was not going to be as hard a year as I thought. I could start self- study on most of my work to stay ahead. However, the psychology course I had finished already so I thought about picking up a new subject for some extra credits (stave of my boredom). Just then, Ms. Cope (as her nameplate suggested) walked in with a man with small eyes.

With a stern voice, he jumped right into the matter. "Ms. Alisha, how much of Hindi do you know?" I recognised the voice as Principal Greene due to our one tiny conversation over the phone. His question was odd. It's like asking a Frenchman whether he could speak French or not.

"I grew up in India sir. It's my mother tongue. I know it better than the back of my hand." I answered.

"Very well," he said. "Then can you study on your own or do you want a new subject?"

"I would like to self-study." I answered. "Credits are not a problem. I have more than enough to graduate."

"Okay, I'll see if I can arrange for someone to look into your work once in a while. Now, for psychology?" he asked.

"I would like to take philosophy instead." I answered. His eyebrows went up.

"Will you be able manage?" He looked a bit concerned, so I immediately went to soothe them. No point in making an enemy out my principal.

"Yes sir. I'll start working hard right away and if I feel like I am too far behind, I'll ask someone to tutor me."

"Good plan. I would suggest Mr. Cullen for tutoring. He is an excellent student with perfect academic history." Cullen. He must be someone related to Alice. I remember her mentioning four siblings, so it must be one of them. Immediately thoughts of Jasper start creeping into my mind. I can feel the blush start to develop, so I go back to the conversation.

After a heavy discussions and many more questions we settled on Literature, Biology, Philosophy and Algebra along with gym (which was compulsory, much to my annoyance) and music. To my pleasure, though a school bus would pick me up for school saving me a walk. At four o'clock I walk out of the building with a sense of accomplishment.

* * *

Now, the only thing left to do was find a job, and I was all settled. I walk around the town familiarising myself with its layout. Eventually, I found the library. It was a dilapidated building that had seen better days, but I could already smell the scent of paper and books in the air. Giving a cursory glance toward myself, I entered the building. And that was when I saw a godsend. A "Help! Needed" sign. Luckily, I had volunteered in a library before and Chief Swan had allowed me to list him as a reference. The lady stocking books looked at me and then beckoned me over.

"Yes dearie, how may I help you?" She asked.

"I saw the help sign outside and wondered if I could..." I trailed off.

"Oh yes! Yes! My name is Maggie. Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around." Lovely. Another inquisitor. I explain my situation to her and in the end we decided on everyday two hours after school and four hours on weekends. Though a little hectic, it would pay all my bills, namely, rent and food, so I agreed. I thought I would have to work another job to keep up, but she was more than happy to give me the job.

I had to stock the bookshelves, and help the customers along and help with the tour organised once a month for children, but, other than that I was free to sit in a corner to read a book or do my schoolwork. As long as my work was finished she did not care what I did with the remaining time. The deal was amazing, and I was shocked that no one else wanted the job.

I heard the clock strike six and bid her goodbye. Walking to the café I saw while exploring, I ordered myself a lunch and by the time I finished eating, I just had enough left to walk to the station.

Mrs. Jenks was a sweet, old woman who agreed immediately after hearing my story. She just gave me a few rules, namely- no parties and she wanted the house clean. I could use the garden as I wished and electricity, gas and water were problems to be handled by her. Chief Swan stayed by side the whole time, and she agreed to allow me to stay without a co-signer as long as I paid my rent on time. The house was fully furnished though food was scarce in the cupboards, I had enough money left to buy myself food. After all I was a vegetarian, all I needed was fruits, milk, eggs and vegetables. Herbs I would grow on my own. Plus, I barely ate dinner, lunch would be packed for school and breakfast was cereal and milk unless I woke up early enough for something fancy.

We agreed on me moving tonight since she wanted to stay over at her sister's house and her bags were already packed. Very happy, I turned to leave to collect my stuff but Chief Swan 'call me Charlie', stopped me.

"How are you going to get all your bags here?" he asked.

"I'll drag them here. How long can it take?" I shrugged. He shook his head exasperatedly and mentioned me to get in his car. I smiled happily and got in. While driving he told me about his daughter, Isabella and told me that he would be stopping at his house for something, so I could meet her then.

Two minutes later we were stopping in front a white two storied house. We entered and Charlie yelled for 'Bella' to come down. A heart shaped head with brunette hair peeped down from the stairs.

"Umm… hello." She looked towards Charlie in confusion.

"Bells, this is Alisha. She's moving into Mrs. Jenks' house. She's going to High School with you." He seemed ready to bolt, even though the conversation was his idea in the first place.

While Charlie did whatever he was doing, Isabella 'call me Bella' and I awkwardly conversed with each other. Actually, conversed was wrong, we shared views on  _Wuthering Heights_. Apparently it was her favourite novel as well.

Soon, Charlie came back and Bella and I bid goodbye to Bella.

* * *

The house Mrs. Jenks left really was very comfortable and neat. There was a study, kitchen, den, bedroom, and a bathroom- all necessities and no unneeded waste of space. I didn't feel like dinner so I unpacked- well attempted to before realising I had too many clothes. So, I started on unpacking the suitcase filled with my school things and arranged them all in the study. Next, I unpacked my clothes and shoes for the next day and decided to the rest later.

I filled my messenger bag with my very heavy binder, lots of different coloured pens and stationary that I needed. Books would be provided to me tomorrow so I did not need those. After that I decided that I should keep a change of clothes in my locker in the least. God knows what the school entailed- I was not getting water thrown at my clothes and then wandering around in them. My bag was a tad heavy but, then again I would leave more than half my stuff at the locker and just carry my binder and pens to classes. Appeased I ran through my checklist.

House. Check.

Job. Check.

School. Check.

Everything needed for tomorrow. Check.

Next on my to-do list

Food.

Unpacking.

Calling my parents (can't believe I have to do that!).

Well I seem to be running on track with time. I closed all windows and locked the main door. Then, because I started feeling flushed, I quickly took off my clothes hung them behind the door and went to sleep on top of the covers in my bra and panties. After all I was living alone. That got my attention.

I was finally living on my own! No expectations, no reprimands and finally no arguments. Peace and quiet. I finally fell into a peaceful sleep on top of the covers smelling love in the air.


	3. Creeps and Puppies

School. A place of learning. A place of teaching. A place of knowledge.

Forks High School. A place of staring. A place of irritating gossip. A place full of creeps and overeager  _puppies._

As soon as I entered the office, Mrs. Cope handed me a map of the school (with quickest ways to my classes highlighted), my locker number, and a slip of paper I was supposed to get signed by all my teachers. She also informed me that a teacher had been found who would look over all my Hindi work. I walked to building four and everyone turned to me. They  _stared_ with creepy, beady eyes and some guys looked me up and down, while a girl sneered at me. I almost hissed at her, but thankfully, my instincts were under control. After all no one wanted a miserable life just because they sneered at me. Right?

That was when I saw the coat hangers. All occupied with cheap  _Target_  coats and some of them were  _non-descript._ Not happening. My coat is not hanging with those. God knows what damage will happen to it. I neatly folded it on my arm and then looked toward the teacher's desk.

And then, after five minutes of staring, the Biology teacher, Mr. Banner decided that instead of being a horrid teacher and making me introduce myself, he'll be a creep and introduce me  _himself._ Somehow, I would have preferred that he be a horrid teacher than a creep. But, since when are my preferences taken into account? I'll tell you. Never.

How does the man even know that much about me? Did he steal my file from the office. I mean, there are laws against that. Thankfully, it was over soon. He pointed me towards a table, and then I saw that two people were already sitting there. One of them was Bella and the other looked like a trademarked Cullen- pale skin and amber eyes. Though he seemed in a real bad mood. I wonder why? I mean it's not as if this school is  _weird_ as  _hell._

Bella was avoiding looking at him and he was staring at her. Lovely. I'm stuck in a fucking romance show. Idiots like each other. Idiots can't say that to each other. Idiots get jealous. Something happens. Idiots live happily ever after. Surprising. Not. Either ways, I am  _so_ not getting stuck in the middle of that. I grab a stool and silently sit in the corner closest to the window.

The class continues and I read the chapters I haven't done before in hopes to stay ahead. Thankfully, I only had the last two left. Then, I focus on the other subjects. Namely, philosophy- which I have been told is a senior subject while I am a junior. Meh! Who cares? I do what I want. When I want. How I want. I'd like to see someone try and stop me.

I quickly finished a chapter and decided on not finishing the other one as well. Thankfully, I had all notes from the chapter Mr. Banner was speaking on already, so no point in listening to him babble on about things I already know while trying to copy them down. As was custom, I slowly slipped into my mind-space and start relaxing and meditating while appearing fully mentally present in class. I start thinking of relaxing songs- songs I heard from others of my kind, and the old Indian ones I love. All of them slow, sweet and free of the general beat-y music which somehow seeped into all songs now-a-days.

Suddenly, I notice a presence in my mind. A presence that managed to slip through because my barriers weren't up. I leave my mind-space and then glance around the class while still continuing the song in head, giving no appearance that anything had changed. That was when I saw that the moody Cullen was tapping his foot in time with my tune. Almost as if he played a piano and was copying the rhythm. Interesting. Feeling mischievous, I started blasting AC/DC's  _Highway to Hell_  in my head. The  _whatever he was_  flinched and pinched the bridge of his nose. I stifled the laughter that was threatening to escape and continued on with my plan. Out of pity, I start thinking of  _Sinnerman_ and he relaxes. As soon as he does that my shield comes up in full force, kicking him out of mind and hopefully, leaving him with a killer headache or some painful brain damage.

Shocked, he look towards me and I smirked before throwing him a disdainful look. That conveyed perfectly well that I knew what was going on. Then, the bell rang and Bella gathered her things and left all the while staring between me and Cullen and tripping over every  _goddamned_ step. I needed to get to my next class, so I quickly gathered my things. Cullen, meanwhile decided to finally open his mouth.

"What are you?" Isn't he an absolutely lovely conversationalist? Not.

"None of your business you nose-y busybody with the least amount of manners I have seen in my life. I don't even know your name. Do  _you_ want to divulge what you are? No, right? Don't go poking around in my closet unless you want your skeletons laid out as well." I snapped. No point in either of trying to deny that we aren't fully human.

He looked genuinely shocked and taking advantage of the fact, I continued on to my next class to keep on reading forward and somehow managing to stay sane.

* * *

Finally. Lunch. The day has been nothing but a pain. All the Cullen's stared at me in the hallways and Alice and Edward had tried more than once to corner me. I escaped each time. I moved towards the cafeteria and low-an-behold the great high school zoo.  _Boys_ being immature and girls gossiping and flirting. I  _hate_  High school. I bought a bottle of juice and a veggie sandwich and then start walking towards an empty table. A gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Alisha- the new student, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

I nodded. Everyone within a three-table radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

"None of your business Mr. I-won't-even-bother-introducing-myself." I snapped. He blushed and quickly said, "Hi, I'm Eric."

Bella leaned over and said, "Come, sit with us." Another girl- one of the gossip-y kind- also piped up, "Of course. Come."

Not seeing an option, I sat down and thus started the gossip around me. A startled when a sudden hush fell over the cafeteria. Everyone was looking towards the door, so I glanced to see what had attracted everyone's attention.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The tiny one is Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica informed under her breath.

"I care because…" I trailed off hoping Chatty would take the hint and stop bloody speaking. Either ways, I knew Alice and Moody- Edward- and  _Jasper_. I glanced towards him and there he was staring at me openly from across the room. I looked away knowing that it's best to not continue whatever this is. It won't happen. Ever. Though I had to keep reminding myself of this fact to stick to it.

Jessica caught my attention again and then went on saying, "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together."

"No they are not." I told her.

"What! Yes they're all dating each other and live together. Scandalous, isn't it." She seemed excited as if she had found another gossip partner. Well, I couldn't help but break her poor heart.

"No. Alice and Jasper are not together. I spoke to Alice already and she introduced Jasper as her brother. So, either you are an idiot or you are blind. Look at the way Rosalie and Emmett behave. They keep gravitating towards each other. Alice and Jasper while seated closely do nothing of that sort. They seem in a healthy platonic relationship to me. So… STOP gossiping about people you do not know." I hissed the last part to her.

She jumped, scared of my tone, but, a second later started again. I stared at her flabbergasted. Does the girl have no brains? She should be scared shitless by now. But  _noooo_ it's such a hard thing to be scared of a —

"There's the spring dance coming up, Alisha. Girl's choice. Are you going to go?" Chatty again. Honestly she does not shut up.

"No I am not. I am not asking anyone to dance. At all." Somehow the puppy who was seated across Bella drooped and I felt like kicking  _it_  to see if I could do some more damage. The lunch bell rang and I left for class hoping that this half would be better.

* * *

So far so good, although the luck never did last. I entered the philosophy classroom and everyone turned towards me. I felt absolutely  _creeped out_. The teacher- Mr. Smith pointed me towards a chair and thankfully did not make me introduce myself or heaven forbid introduce me himself. I liked him. Then I saw the chair he had pointed me towards. The chair next to a blond Cullen with a southern twang. I take my words back. I hate him.

The class crawled and while I took notes there were points were I could barely keep up and some where I got lost altogether. I liked it. Whenever I hit a snag a long pale hand slid neatly written notes toward me with the concerned area highlighted. The first few times I tried returning them back after I caught up but somehow they always ended on my mess of a desk, or in my bag. After the third time I gave up and when I turned towards the man- man because he was  _not_  a boy, he was too mature for it- I thought I saw the corners of his lips pull up.

By the end of the class, I had understood almost everything and covered more or less all the work I missed. The bell rang and Mr. Smith called out for me and Jasper to stay behind.

"Alisha, how was the class? Were you able to keep up?" Mr. Smith inquired.

"Yes, sir. Got lost a few times but Jasper helped me out." I said, shifting away the attention to Jasper.

"Yes. That's why I made you both stay behind. Alisha you missed quite a bit and Mr. Cullen is my best student so, I was wondering if you both would agree on you," he pointed towards Jasper, tutoring you." He ended pointing towards me.

I was about to say no when Jasper interrupted me. "Of course sir. I would be happy to help and I'm sure that Alisha would like the help in catching up as well." He turned his captivating eyes towards me and I was lost as soon as I peered into those topaz coloured windows. His soul was singing to mine, and I starting feeling extremely faint. Fuck. I knew I was going to run out at any moment now and then no one here would be able to help me. His eyes had dazzled me enough that I couldn't even remember what we were talking about. Instead of asking again and wasting precious time, I just nodded a yes. After another few seconds of awkward silence Mr. Smith dismissed us.

As soon as we were out of the room, I ran. I ran past everyone and everything not caring that I had left someone hurt behind me. Better emotionally hurt than physically dead. Just then, a wave of calmness settled over me and all my panic faded away. Someone is definitely messing with my emotions. It can only be the weird family of the town. I turn back and sure enough all five siblings were staring at me. Suddenly, my throat started burning and I quickly turned and ran into the bus. I took out my vial and drowned it, the yellow coloured saliva going down my throat. The strong concentration gave me a boost of energy but I knew I would need some more soon however, I did not have a lot left while my maturity is still ten months away. This is turning out to be a disaster.

* * *

The shift at the library wasn't hard. I just kept all the book back on the shelves they belonged to and checked for any late return books and fines. Maggie let me finish my homework in the library and thus when I returned home all my work was done and I was ahead in my studies. Though the mysterious Cullen family were definitely on my mind while I quickly poured a glass of cold juice for myself. Something about that family irked me. Cold skin, fast reflexes and that delicious smell coming off them. I also couldn't understand why I was attracted to Jasper. It's not as if anything could ever come out of it. Unless… I ran to my room and started searching for my book not caring what I was flinging or where anything was landing.

After finding the hardbound, ugly, old book I opened it very carefully. After all it was over a hundred years old. Wouldn't want it getting turned into dust now, would we. I flipped through the pages and read through characteristics of each creature carefully, taking into account that the language was the oldest in the world and a very ancient dialect. Finally I came across the page. Meticulously I translated every sentence of the page and wrote it down in a loose page to tuck into the book later. Finished, I read through the information.

_Pishacha. Originally known as a flesh- eating demon with red eyes, it is actually a blood-drinking demon with red eyes. Some characteristics of them include pale cold skin, red eyes, lack of sleeping ability, rock hard skin and extremely fast reflexes and locomotive movements. They are also known to have additional gifts on occasion- no two Pishacha having the same. Weakness include fire and mates._

_The most interesting and attracting feature of these creatures are their skins. Skin as hard as granite but sparkle like diamond in the sun. Any female king cobra to meet one ends up enamoured by their sparkling skin and deaths due to revenge killings are common in these situations as a result of female demonic mates already existing._

_They are extremely venomous and thus coveted by all of our kind. Their venom enough for a sub-adult to survive on for a month and half. They are immortal and are known to mate like us- one mate for life. Inter-species relationships, though rare are not unwelcome. Demons of this kind however, do have exceptions. The topaz coloured eyes mean animal- drinking vampires. Incidentally, these vampires are known to have even stronger venom than the human drinkers due to often going unused._

The page drops from my hands and I just stare at it in shock. I had a dozen and half vials of an eastern diamondback and I knew that even if I drank carefully they wouldn't last till my birthday, and getting a new shipment was next to impossible. Now, I have the means to get enough venom that I would make it to my birthday safely even if I manage to get only one vial. The problem though, is the fact that they do not sleep and are always alert. If I wanted any venom I would have to ask, and if I asked then it was a clear Game Over.

Remaining in deep thought, I cleaned my mess and kept the book back in its protective covering and then tucked it out of sight. Already, I felt drained of energy even though I was surrounded by forests and had plenty of water. I knew that the move would be hard on me, but I never thought it would be this hard. In the end, I was so tired that I fell asleep fully- clothed on the sofa and knew in the back of my mind that I would get overheated and puke later on in the night.

* * *

I feel sick. Where am I? And then the urge to puke overtakes me. I dry heave but I knew nothing would come out. It's so hot. I need… I need… something…someone…Jas- And then a cold hand starts slowly rubbing my back through my clothes. That feels like heaven. But, it's still too hot. I reach down and then my fingers collide with clothes. I am wearing clothes. Confused, and trying to somehow slow- down my heart rate, I take of my shirt and pants and there's a groan nearby. Uncaring, I stripped and then got up, trying to get to bed knowing I was uncomfortable wherever I fell asleep. Suddenly, my feet were off the ground and I was surrounded by cold. I finally felt so comfortable. Comfortable and safe. I was laid down on something soft and I tried to get comfortable because I preferred the hard arms carrying me to bed but then the coldness left. I mewled trying to get it back and the feeling of abandonment clouded my already confused mind. A few tears left my eyes and then the coldness was back wiping away my tears and slowly cuddling me into cold arms. Safe and comfortable and  _home_ , I fell back asleep.

* * *

My alarm rung at seven in the morning and I woke up refreshed from my sleep. Snippets of a dream occupying my mind. I remember cold and safe. I looked down and saw myself on my bed in my panties and bra. I remember falling asleep fully- clothed on the sofa. I must have overheated and dragged myself to bed somehow. I shrugged and went on my morning business taking, a cold shower, I tried planning on how to get some venom off of the Pishacha. Nothing came to mind. At all.

I gathered my bag and boarded the bus, my mind still displaying possible scenarios and plans. The day went by the same although Bella was asked out by the puppy and Chatty seemed to be simmering in anger and Alice and Edward were still trying to corner me. Biology was… different. Edward mostly ignored me and stared at Bella the whole time. Idiotic love strikes again.

Surprisingly, philosophy went the same as yesterday with Jasper helping me whenever I got lost. After the bell rang I start packing my things, hoping to reach the bus in time since I was warned this morning of being late again like I was yesterday. However, I was stopped by a cold hand grasping my wrist. I turned and saw Jasper smiling that half-smile-half-smirk at me and that feeling enveloped me again, Making me shiver.

Jasper kept my hands in his and went on to say, "What time do you want tutoring?"

"What tutoring?" I asked unable to remember any such agreement.

"The one which you agreed to after class yesterday when Mr. Smith asked us, remember?" He said, though his smile seemed more shark-like this time. And then I remembered, he dazzled me into agreeing. I open my mouth to shout at him for his cheating when –

"I was thinking Saturday and Sunday might be best. You are actually quite caught up due to my notes, but there is still a bit left." He just went on.

Again, I open my mouth to say that I could manage on my own, when again without waiting for my response he started speaking, "Good. I will pick you up on Saturday and we can go to my house to study. I already know your address, so I'll be there at ten in the morning." This time he gives me a smirk and then drops my hand before leaving me standing there- with my mouth open for the flies to enter into.

Then there is a tap on my shoulder. I grind my teeth and turn around to shout at the pesky human who dared touch me and then-

"Alisha, will you be my date to the spring dance." Creep asked me.

Utterly pissed off and even more irritated I screamed NO at the creepy boy and then turned around to leave. Fuming in anger, I enter the parking lot to locate the bus, and then see its tail end leaving. Lovely. Now I got to walk home. Bloody high school. Bloody creeps. And most of all… bloody dazzling Pishacha.

Seeing no option, I start walking and five minutes into my walk, a Volvo starts trailing beside me. I stop to shriek at the driver, and then the window slides down. I see the Cullen family inside and I knew what was happening. Now, I knew my… my survival depended on them.

A door opened. I moved to enter and was tugged into the lap of a southern man. I did nothing the rest of the silent ride but console myself, while a cold hand rubbed my arm up and down. The coolness reminding me of forgotten, faraway dreams.

* * *

**Hello,**

**So... if anyone can guess what my OC is- even the general idea or name- before my next chapter is released, I will incorporate any scene you ask me for in my story to the best of my abilities. I do hope that someone manages to guess. Either ways, my next chapter will be posted between now and the 8th of November, at the latest. The race is on, people. Answers given in the form of comments only, please.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! My exams are here! So sorry but updates will have to wait. Not long hopefully only a week or two max!


End file.
